A chance meeting
by LPlover101
Summary: Logan and Rory meet for the first  and brief  time when he is stuck in Stars Hollow.


AN: Hey guys, I just had this going through my head so I decided to try and write it dowan. This is at this moment just a little One Shot but I am thinking about turning it into a chapter story where I could explore them meeting again. I will decide that depending on your reviews, so I would be really grateful for a little feedback. Please keep in mind that I am german, so I hope you can enjoy this story even though I am not a native speaker.

Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, not profit. I own neither the character from Gilmore Girls nor the song "You´ve got the love" by Florence+ the machine. Those belong to it´s respective owners.

Summary: Logan and Rory meet for the first (and brief) time when he is stuck in Stars Hollow.

RPOV

She was sitting in her room, reading „My Antonia" for her lit class.

Her boyfriend Jess was gone for a week visiting his mother, and despite the protest he had told her she knew he missed his mom. He would never admit that of course but she just knew, because she knew him on a level no one else here did. She was glad he got to spend a little time with her.

Unfortunately her mother was also gone for the week, trying to settle some things she needed for the „Dragonfly Inn" her mother and Sookie were in the process of opening. So she was now all alone in her home in Stars Hollow, her best friend Lane had left two hours ago and since there was nothing to distract her she decided to catch up on some reading for lit class. She still had two weeks to finisch that essay on „My Antonia" but being ahead was always a good thing and she would have more time to spend with her mom and her boyfriend when they got back.

Suddenly she smelled it through the opened window, that smell that made her and her mom so happy at this time of the year. It was the first time this winter she smelled it and normally her mother would smell it first and come running to get her. None the less, even with the two most important people in her life gone for the moment, she was happy, cause everything was perfect in her life right now. Jess was wonderful, even though they´ve known each other longer, since they started daring everything seemed so new and exciting. And her mom was the best any girl could wish for. She wasn´t just a parent, she was more of a best friend. And now the snow is coming.

She took her cell from her nightstand and called her mom immediately.

„Fruit of my Loins" her mother screamed happily.

„Mommy Dearest" Rory replied smiling.

„Why are you calling me sweetie? It´s late shouldn´t you be asleep by now?" Rory looked at the clock. It was 11 pm, she didn´t even realize it was that late.

„Mommy I can smell it. The snow is coming and you are not here to take the first walk with me."

„NO NO NO! This can´t be happening. It is the first first snow we can´t take our walk together. But you have to go, you have to be there when it starts!" Her mother ranted.

Rory rolled her eyes; her mother was even crazier about it than herself.

„Yes Mom I know. I just wanted to tell you. You would have called me too i fit where about to snow in NY. I have to go now, call you tomorrow!"

Rory hang up then. She grabbed her coat and her scarf and put them on. Then she went over to get her ipod. Jess had made her a playlist before he left, with songs that should make her think of them. If she had to go alone, at least she had some music with her. And so she ran out the door to the gazebo to wait for the first flakes to fall.

LPOV

He was on his way back to Hartfort from NY. He was visiting his sister in NY and on his way back to Hartfort his GPS suddenly stopped working. He could kick his ass for insisting on driving with his Porsche instead of letting Frank drive him with the limo. Now he was in a little town called stars hollow, not knowing how to get back to Hartfort and no one seemed to be awake at this time of the day in this small town to tell him which way to take. He had parked his car by a gazebo in the middle of what seemed to be the town square. He wanted to look for someone, who could tell him how to get back. Now he was on his way back to his beloved Porsche still silently cursing his bad luck. He was in a really bad mood anyway, because his father was driving him mad once again by telling him what a failure he was since he didn´t get anything published in the Yale Daily News this semester. So he had taken a trip to see Honor. He thought she could cheer him up, but unfortunately she didn´t even have much time for him because of her new Job and her new boyfriend Josh. And now he seemed tob e stuck in „Nowhere Connecticut"

And then the worst thing happened to further his bad mood, it freaking began to snow. This could not be happening. As he was walking back to his car so he would not freeze to death he suddenly spotted a girl at the gazebo. This was his chance to finally get out of here.

As he made his way over to her he wondered what she was doing here all alone this late. The nearer he came the more he noticed of her. She didn´t seem to notice that someone was coming her way. She had long brown her and was just a little bit shorter than him. She had the perfect figure and had the most excited smile on her face. He couldn´t see her eyes yet in the dark and this far away but he guessed they were sparkling with excitement if her contagious smile was any indication.

And then she did something that he definitely did not expect. She started dancing in the snow to a song she was listening on her ipod. She threw her hands up in the air and started to move around like she didn´t have a care in the world. He really didn´t want to disturb her but he didn´t really have a choice there. So he waited a couple more seconds and approached her. As she finally saw him she tripped and fell into the heavy snow that was now lying on the ground. All he could do was smile, she was so beautiful from near, he couldn´t remember a time before where he met a girl that seemed as special as she seemed to be. And with that he certainly didn´t mean the „stop eating the paste"-kind of special. _No Logan_ his mind screamed at him _You don´t even know her and you don´t do girls like that, too many complications. _Well be as it may, this girl hadn´t even spoken to him yet but already had his mood greatly improved.

So he stuffed his thoughts to the back of his mind and reached his hand out to her, to help her get up.

RPOV

She finally reached the gazebo just in time to see the snowflakes starting to fall. It snowed pretty heavy and it was very cold, but she just enjoyed it. She had put on her ipod and listened to a song Jess put in that Playlist called „You´ve got the love" She had heard it before and it really made her think of Jess. She just loved it. In her happiness she didn´t even notice that she kind of danced to the lyrics.

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
>I know I can count on you<br>Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
>But you've got the love I need To see me through<em>

She had thrown her hands up really slow and then just moved to the song, not caring if anyone saw her and thought she had gone crazy. Hell in this town she was probably the sanest person there is.

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
>And things go wrong no matter what I do<br>Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>

This song was so moving and contagious. And she was just so excited to have this experience. Even though doing this together with her mom or Jess would seem better, she really enjoyed doing it alone with just her, the snow and music.

_When food is gone you are my daily meal  
>When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real<br>You know it's is real_

_You got the love  
>You got the love<br>You got the love  
>You got the love<br>You got the love  
>You got the love<em>

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
>Time after time I think it's just no good<br>Sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose  
>But you got the love I need to see me through<em>

Just then she noticed she wasn´t as alone as she thought. A guy was standing right next to her now she had never seen before. Startled she tripped and fell into the snow. And she would be really embarrassed if it wasn´t for the fact that she just didn´t care. So she started laughing really hard and took the hand he had reached out to help her get up. She unplugged her ipod and took a closer look at this guy. He was just a little bit taller than her, had blond tousled hair and gorgeus brown eyes  
><em>Gorgeous? Really? What would Jess think about that? <em>Her mind screamed at her.

So she too didn´t think about it further and finally addressed this stranger.

General POV

„Hi, thank you for helping me up."

„You´re welcome. I should apologize actually since I am probably at fault for starling you" He replied with a smile.

„Well you are right about that, but I wouldn´t have seen you coming either way since I was a little bit out of my mind enjoying the first snow and all" she started rambling.

He just stood there amused and waited for her to continue

„But that is just me and now I realize I am rambling. And oh where are my manners, my grandmother would throw a fit. May I introduce myself Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory, because my mother's name is also Lorelai. In her pain med high she decided if men can name their sons after them than so can she her daughter, hence everyone calling me Rory for less confusion." She finished and looked at him waiting to here who this stranger was.

Now he was smirking at her. Really what is it about this girl that just made him smile even though a couple of minutes ago he was mad at the world for all this trouble he had in the last couple of days.

_And her name does actually sound familiar _he thought but he couldn´t figure out why so he just passed that thought.

„Well Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my name is Logan Elias Huntzberger. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand again and kissed the back o fit in a way that would make her grandmother swoon. Normally she would have rolled her eyes at that gesture that was way to Tristan for her. But with him it seemed kind of cute so she didn´t think about it any further.

„Well if you were wondering Rory, there was actually a reason why I startled you. You see I was actually on my way back to Hartford when my GPS stopped working so now here I am wondering if maybe you can tell me how to get there?"

Rory smiled at him „Of course I can. Do you have a map?"

„Yes in my car." Logan told her and pointed at a shiny Porsche just a few meters away.

„Well nice ride I have to say." Rory told him and they went over there.

When they got in his car to take a look at the map together it was the first time they saw each other in real light. Logan was fascinated by her blue eyes, as was Rory with his deep brown ones. But bot h of them figured not to think about it more.

Rory then proceeded to tell him the way back to Hartford while showing him on the map.

But before parting Logan just had to ask her a question that was really bothering him

„How do you do it?" Rory looked at him confused. „What do you mean?" she asked him getting lost while looking him straight in the eyes.

„How are you so carefree and happy?" He replied having a look of amazement in his eyes.

Rory was taken aback by his question. She thought about for a couple more seconds before answering.

„Well you know, a couple of weeks before I didn´t even think I could feel this way" referring to her relationship with Dean in the last weeks o fit and hiding her real feelings so she wouldn´t hurt her ex-boyfriend. „But then I saw that sometimes, you have to stand up for yourself and do the things that make you happy, instead of doing what you think is best for everyone else. Even i fit isn`t always easy and people are trying to hold you back." She was thinking of everyone being against her and Jess. „ And since I did that I feel like I can really do everything I set my mind into and so I am now really really happy. I know it can´t always be this way, but as long as I can, I will enjoy every single second of this. I really don´t know you, but since you asked me this I assume that you are not in a happy place right now" She stopped for a second seeing him nod „So maybe you should stand up for yourself to and think about what could make you happy. And then just go for it."

This was not what he had expected to hear, but it made sense to him. He was always afraid of what his father would Logan didn´t do what Mitchum told him to ASAP.

„So I am sorry, but I really should go home to sleep now." Rory told him „ It was nice meeting you Logan" she added in a really sincere and soft voice. She smiled at him and then went to get out of the car. Just as she was about to close the door he answered „Well it was certainly nice to meet you too Rory. Thanks for your help and the advice." He smiled, then started his car and drove away with a smile on his face.

Rory went back home, but she couldn´t get this strange meeting out of her mind quite yet.

And Logan thought of that meeting for the next couple of weeks before deciding to take her advice.

That summer he took a stand for himself and left Yale behind for a year to go to fidji with his best friends Colin and Finn. And for the first time in a long while he was happy, thanks to the girl that helped him out in „Nowhere Connecticut".


End file.
